Its Time To Change
by brittanymaximumchase
Summary: Maka is tired as being seen as the plain old bookworm and decides its time to change not for soul or anyone but herself actually. and this is also a song fic. and this is also SOMA
1. Chapter 1 The Phone Call

**A/N: hey guys i had a plot bunny that i just had to catch so here we go a soma thingy and the characters are gonna be a bit ooc.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY ORIGINAL IDEAS.**

Chapter 1:The call that started the change

Maka POV

As i look into the mirror I see the same thing i always see same old boring pigtails and school uniform same old flattish chest (only flat because I wear sports bras). everything about me is actually quite boring except my eyes they half to be the only thing interesting about me. As I stand there looking at my reflection I realized something if i ever want to be noticed by well anyone i have to change, and change is exactly what I need. I look at my phone for the time 10:30 AM perfect time to phone liz to see if she will go shopping with me.

Liz POV

_ring ring_ ugh who could be calling me at such an ungodly time I thought to myself as I looked at the caller ID I noticed that it was Maka.

"Hey Maka what's up?" I ask once I answer the phone.

"OH same old, same old but i was wondering if you could help me with something, and if you're too busy don't worry i can always phone Tsubaki if you are," she said quite quickly. wow she called me first this must be some sort of boy or fashion thing she wants help with, I thought excitedly." Of course I'll help you," I continue "is it a boy thing or a fashion thing?"

" Its a Fashion thing so what do you say about meeting in the mall in 2 hours right outside deathbucks?" she asks.

"Okay then sounds like a plan, see you then" I say as I hang up the phone. wow I wonder what made Maka want to get a makeover all of a sudden oh well I finally get to give her one this will be a blast for me I thought with a wicked grin on my face as i walk into the living room Kidd asks me what's with the happy attitude but I ignore him and tell Patti "the time has come get ready we do this thing in two hours lets go". Kidd look at me funnily an says "do I even want know what's going on here or should i just leave it alone?".

"Oh don't worry Kidd you will find out soon enough, but we're going shopping right now so can we please have your credit card?" I ask innocently.

"Oh sure here you go know don't spend too much money and I will have the car come around to pick you up and take you too the mall" he replies while handing said item over.

"thank you Kidd, and don't worry we won't spend too much but gotta go get ready bye" I said as I pulled Patti into our shared room

"It's time to initiate plan alpha girl M" I whisper excitedly.

"Are you sure she's ready sis?" Patti asks worriedly.

"oh yes its time Patti she called and asked for help just a bit earlier" I reply.

**A/N: An for today i will end it here please review. but either way i will post a new chapter tomorrow **

**BMC out**


	2. Chapter 2 The Shopping Trip

Chapter 2: The Shopping Trip That Began The Change.

A/N: so here is the second chapter please don't kill me because it's posted later than I said it would but yeah so please review I would really like like to know what you think of my biggest shout vXxblackrabbitxXv for being my very first revewer R&R.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY IDEAS EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

MakaPOV.

Where on earth could they be, I thought to myself as I looked at the time on my watch the're 20 minutes late. It's not like Liz to be late for a make-over that included shopping.

"Oh Maka good your here we thought that you were gonna leave because we are so late" Liz exclaimed apologetically.

" it's no problem whatsoever. So what took you so long to get here?" I asked innocently.

" Kidd" was all she said and I suddenly understood that it was probably one of his symmetry fits." Well were all here now so let's get this show on the road. Why don't we go to the salon first Maka? so that we can decide what clothes look best with your new hair style" Liz said not at all hiding the excitement in her voice. "Okay then what are we standing around here for let's go" I said happily ready to start my transformation.

****************at the salon********************

"That's perfect it looks so good thank you so much, how much do I owe you?" I asked after my hair was done. My hair was now just past my shoulders with side bangs and BLACK with red and green streaks it was also puffed up in that scene hair style with a pink and black bow with a skull and crossbones in the centre wow I look good like this I thought to my self. "Oh darling it was so much fun and scince you let me do what I wanted to its on the house" she told me happily.

"Wow thank you so much that is so nice of you" I exclaimed happily.

"It was no problem deary now have fun and don't be a stranger" she said kindly.

"Don't worry Rhonda we won't" Liz replied as she dragged me away to the closet store. "I think that scince she gave you a scene hair cut we will go for the scene look okay?" Liz asked. I just nodded my head in agreement having no idea what on earth she was talking about. "Good now you just wait here while Patti and I go pull outfits for you" Liz said as she ran off towards a shirt rack, while Patti went towards the skirts and pants. I just stood there like I was told waiting for Liz and Patti to return. They did a few minutes later each with huge arm loads of clothes.

"Time to try everything on Maka" Liz said as she pushed me towards the dressing room, I did as I was told and tried on copious amounts of clothes. Among the few items we found that were actually purchased were coloured jeans, graphic tees and a couple of punky goth looking skirts.

Next on our tirade we went shoe shopping I got new more go thing looking boots,some heels, and flats. After that we got make-up and Liz taught me how to do the scene make-up and hair. Then we did the last thing Liz said was completely mandatory a new phone with new music, so I got the newest iPhone with a purple and black case. By the time it we were done it was already 8 at night so we all decided to home, I said goodbye to Liz and after they dropped me off, because I couldn't walk home with all the bags.

When I walked into the apartment Soul, Blackstar, and Kidd were all playing video games in my living room although when Soul looked up and opened his mouth to ask me something but shut it as soon as he saw me. Blackstar and Kidd looked up too when they noticed that Soul wasn't playing anymore they were all staring at me now as if I was someone that they had never met. I could understand though I hardly recognized my self, Liz and Patti made me change before we left the mall so now I was wearing a real bra which showed my actual chest size(C32) black super skinny jeans a neon green tank top and a yellow and grey flannel top that was buttoned, with my new hair style and I also had almost gothic looking make-up on. "Maka is that really you?" Soul asked me sounding a little dumbfounded.

"Who on earth else would it be Soul Santa clause?" I replied sarcastically uncomfortable with all the attention I was getting because Kidd and Blackstar where just sitting there staring. "Maka why do you look like that? We're you forced? What's going on with you? What posesed you to die your hair black and put coloured streaks in?" Soul asked me.

"You actually look hot Maka not like a nerd, BUT STILL NOT AS HOT OR AS GREAT AS I YOUR GOD DOES" Blackstar exclaimed.

"Maka I am only excepting this because it was done perfectly symmetrically" Kidd said while coming closer to insure that I was still symmetrical.

Soul just stared at me with a well what are you waiting for answer me look. "It's not cool to not answer your partner" Soul said demandingly "Here let me paraphrase all those questions into one, why on earth did you make such a drastic change in style?"

"Why does it matter to you anyways?" I snapped at him, he shouldn't care what I look like after all I am just his flat chested bossy book worm miester.

"It's matters to me because I am your partner, and when you walked through the door I wouldn't of even be able to recognize you if it weren't for your soul wavelength" Soul replied.

"Well that's too bad, anyways we aren't even partners anymore your technically Kidds weapon now" I told him thinking it shouldn't matter to you how I dress anyways.

"She does have a point Soul your the last Death scythe now and Maka is technically no longer your partner, but anyways Blackstar and I will be leaving now" Kidd said as he dragged an unusaully calm Blackstar out of the apartment.

"Maka can you at least answer me this did you change for a guy?" Soul asked me sounding a little sad actually.

"No Soul I did not change for a guy, I just wanted to change things up see what else I could be doing. Experiment a little, after all we are still in high school and that's the time when you try different things right?" I asked home feeling a little bad for being so rude to him before.

"I guess that is true Maka, I will be in my room if you need me" he said as he got up and walked towards his bedroom looking almost a little relived.

A/N: again sorry about the late update but I think I will leave it off there for now and in the next chapter we will see Maka going to school on Monday with her new look. Please review see you next chapter.

BMC OUT


	3. Chapter 3 school

Chapter 3: new look at school

**A/N: okay guys here is chapter 3 I am so sorry I got grounded from all electronic but this chapter is longer and fluffier than any of my others and please review it makes me more motivated to update. but anyways R&R.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY IDEAS AND OC'S. EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

Maka POV:

"Maka it's time to get up and get ready for school" I hear a voice say that is not Souls, what a minute not Soul at that thought my eyes fly open to see the twin pistols standing over me. "Um Liz what how did you get in here?" I ask a little worriedly.

"Blair let us in when she came home from work 10 minutes ago, then we picked the lock on your bedroom door" she stated as if it were that obvious. Blair just got home from work wait that's a whole hour before I normally get up, I think to myself. "You are not going back to bed we have to get you ready for school without Soul noticing so you're coming to our house, don't worry we left a note for Soul and picked out your outfit so let's go" she said as she dragged me out of bed.

******at the gallows manor**********

"Okay and… Done!" Liz said triumphantly.

"Wow sis you did a good job she looks absolutely smoking" Patti said.

"Can I look now?" I asked a little bit annoyed.

"Yes my masterpiece" Liz said dramatically.

when I looked in the mirror I could only gasp, she had made me look like a masterpiece. I looked nothing like the old Maka, this person had perfect looking scene hair, beautiful emerald eyes accentuated with green eyeshadow black eyeliner and mascara, nice plump pink glossy looking lips. The outfit was entirely something else, it was a low cut white tank top, showing off my now existent cleavage, a black vest cover up thingy, charcoal grey high waisted short, shorts. with thigh high black boot ( for those who have seen RWBY think of blakes normal outfit). "wow LIz thanks I love it lets go to school now" i say to her finally.

" Yes now we must go to the torcherous place of education" Liz said " Only willingly going to see how many nosebleeds soul gets from Maka today especially with those little hints we were talking about with her".

********* At the DWMA*******

"Wow Maka you gave even Kidd a nosebleed on our way to school, that really makes me wonder how Soul and Blackstar are going to react" Liz said excitedly as we walked into crescent moon.

as we walked in there was cat calls going off, but I just ignored them and went to my seat and started reading. A few minutes later Soul, Blackstar, Tsubaki, and Professor Stein walked in. Soul, Blackstar,and Tsubaki all looked out of breath, as soul came to sit beside me in his normal seat I gave him a sultry look that Liz and I worked on this morning, he had a couple of drops of blood come out of his nose at that.

As per usual we had a lecture on dissection until lunch when all of spartoi went outside to eat because it was so nice outside. "Maka you look different and I am not sure i like all these people looking at you this way" Soul said sounding embarrassed.

"I have no idea what you mean Soul, all that really matters is that I like the way I look right now, and besides I thought that would like this little outfit" I said huskily while coming closer and trailing a finger down his chest. That was all it took to make Soul have the mother of all nosebleeds right there and then, all I could do was laugh and hope he didn't die from blood loss. "Well Maka looks like you got him around your finger if barely touching him and a few words were enough to cause that kind of reaction" Liz said smugly.

"Naw its just from how hard he had been trying to hold it back all day" I stated knowingly.

********* Time skip to after school*******

as I opened up my locker and soul did the same we both had fan mail and partner requests, just come tumbling out of them after we sorted through whose fan mail was whose. We cleaned up and I put a couple of partner requests in my bag, while i did this Soul glared at me." Why are you glaring at me Soul?" I asked kinda pissed off.

"Why are you putting partner requests in your bag?" Soul said sounding annoyed.

"Because Soul I need a new partner, henceforth I need to look over partner requests" I snapped back at him, he looked kinda hurt by what I just said. "Look Soul now that everything with the kishin is done you aren't my weapon anymore, your Kidd's weapon now. I don't want to have to get a new weapon Soul but i have to because your the last death scythe, so we aren't partners anymore got that?" I asked a little bit nicer this time.

"Actually Maka I will always think of you as my meister, and i never want that to change so I talked to Kidd and he said that he doesn't think that he will ever be able to wield me because of how asymmetrical I am, so Maka if you will stay with me we can still be partners" Soul said with a blush on his cheeks.

"Of course Soul it's not like I actually wanted a new weapon partner, I just thought that I needed one because you were supposed to be Kidd's weapon" I said also with a blush on my cheeks

"Maka you know you are the coolest meister ever" Soul said as he was leaning in closer to me his lips just millimeters away from mine when…

**A/N: Well i think i will end it there i will try to update tomorrow. please review**

**BMC OUT**


	4. Chapter 4 the band

Chapter 4: the band

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for not updating for so long I was in the hospital after getting hit by a car for a month but I am okay and back now but I do have school but anyways the long awaited chapter 4! finally!.**

_Last time in ITTC:_

"_Maka you know you are the coolest meister ever" Soul said as he was leaning in closer to me his lips just millimeters away from mine when…_ All of a sudden we both heard this very loud music coming from down the hall but something was missing. I thought to myself "hmm theres a bass line a beat and a medley what could be missing ah I know it needs lyrics a singer".

"Maka since when are you able to tell that much about music?" Soul asked sounding quite surprised.

"Since forever Soul i just am not a big fan of jazz so I don't talk about it with you, I can also play 10 different instruments too," I said matter of factly.

"Wait not only do you have actual musical knowledge but you can also play more instruments than I can and I came from a family of musical prodigies!?" said Soul once again surprised. "How come I never knew about this?" he asked sounding a bit hurt.

"Because baka you never asked me about music since I don't listen to jazz" I said with as much sympathy I could muster.

"Oh I guess since I came from I never thought about it that way" He said sounding apologetic. While he said this I decided to open the door to see who was playing. When I opened the door i saw 3 guys and 1 girl all staring at me strangely. The boy who played bass had light blonde hair swept off into a preppy look, the boy who play drums had scruffy brown hair, and the boy who played lead guitar looked exactly like Rouge from Fairy Tail. Then the girl who had black hair that went down to her waist with red streaks throughout it and creepy black eyes, broke the silence by saying "OMG it's Maka Albarn the youngest student ever to create a deathscythe", I sighed this happened a lot and it was really annoying.

"I heard you guys playing and thought that it was really good but missing lyrics" I said casually.

"Oh how rude of us" said the lead guitarist "I'm Ichigo the leader of this band and this is our drummer Mark our bass player Jacob and our manager Anna and together we are Wavefire" he said enthusiastically. "Oh and don't worry about introducing yourselves to us because here you are like the most famous students ever" he continued "So you noticed our little problem now did you, do you wanna try out for our vocalist? you certainly are pretty enough, plus you have enough of a musical ear that not too many people have." he said. wow what a blabber mouth I thought to myself.

"Actually I don't think that Maka would be interested...ugh" Soul said as i elbowed him "I would love to audition when do you want me?" I asked sweetly, even though i could feel Soul's glare on me.

"Why not just do it no since were all here?" Anna asked.

"sounds fine to me, Soul can you please hold my stuff?" asked Soul sweetly. Surprisingly he took my bag. "Just a sec" he told the band members and dragging me out of the room by my arm. after we were out of the room he looked at me with a look I had never seen on him before and before i knew what was happening Soul had smashed his lips on to mine and was kissing me it took me a second to realize what was going on but once i got my composure back i started kissing him back.

_Little look into Soul's mind at the moment, Oh shit what the fuck did I just do did I just kiss Maka… Oh wait i am still kissing her and she's kissing me back._

As soon as Soul pulled away "thanks for the kiss hon it was fab, but i need you to wait out here while I audition" I said as I was walking back into the room.

"Sorry about that Soul just wanted dinner and since its my night to cook he said to make this quick, so can we hurry this process up a bit?" I asked.

"Oh of course" Anna said as she handed me some sheet music "Here is a basic song that we wrote and if you can sing it spot on your in got that?" she continued.

I just nodded my head and quickly looked over the lyrics and notes "Okay I'm ready" I said after about a minute of looking at the music.

"Okay then guys you heard her lets do this" Ichigo said.

Then the boys started playing and I stood in front of them waiting for the bass to drop

(time to say goodbye from the second RWBY opening)

theres a point where it tips

theres a point where it breaks

theres a point where it bends

and a point we just can't take

anymore

theres a line that we'll cross

and there's no return

theres a time and a place

no bridges left to burn

anymore

we can't just wait with lives at stake

until they think we're ready

our enemies are gathering

the storm is growing deadly

now its time to say goodbye

to the things we loved

and the innocence of youth

how the time seemed to fly

from our carefree lives

and the solitude and peace we always knew

theres a day when we'll fight

and we're not gonna fall

theres a day when we'll stand

and a day when we won't crawl

anymore

there's a moment in time

and there's no going back

when we're pushed too hard

and we won't hold our attack

anymore

we can't just cling to childish things

as evil just grows closer

humanity's in jeopardy

this fight is far from over

now its time to say goodbye

to the things we loved

and the innocence of youth

with a doubt in our minds

why we chose this life

and at times we can't help wondering...

were we born to fight and die?

sacrificed for one huge lie?

are we heroes keeping peace?

or are we weapons?

pointed at the enemy

so someone else can claim a victory?

now its time to say goodbye

to the things we loved

and the innocence of youth

how the time seemed to fly

from our carefree lives

and the solitude and peace we always knew

I finished breathing hard and with the entire band staring at me "Well we don't even need to vote that was perfect you in" Anna said while handing me a water bottle.

"So we meet Mondays and Fridays for rehearsal after school in this room see you on monday" Ichigo told me as the rest of them packed up their instruments.

Soul was waiting for me when I walked out and he put his arm around my waist "How did it go love?" he asked me.

"Great I got into the band, now lets go home have some nachos and watch a horror movie" I said.

**A/N: WELL I WILL LEAVE HERE FOR NOW AND I WILL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN AND PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR DYING ALSO I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY SPELLING/GRAMMAR MISTAKES ALSO IF YOU GUYS WANT ANY SPECIFIC SONGS IN THIS FANFIC JUST LEAVE ONE IN THE REVIEWS THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW.**

**BMC OUT **


End file.
